Mikodimus Spaceeye
Mikodimus is a gifted human being. Starting at the age of 2 he was trained to be a knight. While on the surface he is a kind soul who desires to save others, he has a dark past which haunts him. Appearance 'Human' A tall, well built man standing roughly 6 feet and 6 inches, he comes in at around 200 pounds of lean muscle wrapped around his slender frame. Having deep blue eyes and long dark hair. At his side he carries a long sword which has evolved as it was passed down over the years to each generation of Knights. His standard everyday colors are a deep red tunic with black silk pants. Sometimes he will be seen with a crimson cape bearing his family crest. 'Celebi' One day Dutchess told him about this N1X-13 that would allow for Miko to be turned into a Celebi. Having been dating Dutchess for awhile now this seemed like a good way to get closer to her. The process was pretty much instant and before everyone stood a Miko Celebi. Standing roughly 0.6 meters tall and weighing about 5kg he was vastly smaller than his human form. Unlike Dutchess's green, his coat is white with a hint of blue, having blue eyes like his human form. Biography Mikodimus is the current leader of the Knights Eternal. He became the current leader after the Bio-Weapon Incident where he stood by and watched his father and mother melt before his eyes. He is a strong man with an iron will and heart of gold. When it comes to action, he tends to act without hesitation when the need arises. He follows his code and that of the Knights without question. When it comes to leadership, many will follow him without question. He leads by example, always being the first into the battle. He is not scared to speak his mind and does not back down from a fight, knowing that it is better to die with honor rather than as a coward in fear. His outward persona is that of a cheerful loving guy. Having high confidence, he is open and forward. A dashing young man, he is prince charming for all the ladies. Having been scared in his youth he has this weird twitch to be immature like a teenager. This leads him into trouble as he will make dumb jokes, sexual comments, and overall get enjoyment at the expense of others. Knights Eternal The Knights of the Eternal Order, later to be called the Knights Eternal, is an order that many have no idea how it got started. It was rumored that they are the descendants of the Knights Templar. Over the many years the order quietly slipped into the pages of history. That is, until recently. After changing hands from father to son, a new desire was born to bring the knights back to their former glory. The group of fighters have the main mission to protect those around them. Never willing to back down from a fight, they will fight without mercy and destroy evil. Bound by the creeds of the order, a Knight is to never fight a pointless battle. Anyone is allowed to become a knight as long as they abide by the rules of the order. It has been shared that it is not permitted for a Knight to ever marry. Abilities Mikodimus is one of few humans that has found ways to push past the limits of normal humans, able to run faster, lift more, and jump higher. His strongest ability is that to use his will to bend the world around him. This is less a direct ability and more his very presence will cause people to want to fight for him (high charisma). Having trained for many years, he is well skilled in the art of swordsmanship. Having mastered the use of a sword and shield, two-handed sword, and spear. 'Plasma Arc Nanite Sword' His main weapon, which he always carries, is his laser edged, nanites infused sword. The sword can only hold a limited amount of these, though more can be created by simply giving the nanites material to convert. These nanites have the ability to eat away at anything they make contact with, though they lose power and shut down quickly when away from the sword (5 seconds max). 'Seraphim Suit' *Medium complexity sustained hardlight projectors *Ten foot max range omnidirectional blink *Multidirectional thrusters located on the legs, feet, back, and chest *Energy absorption defense system *Neutralizes kinetic, absorbs and stores energy based, disperses, and then absorbs and stores thermal *Limited capacitor, effectively infinite steady generation rate until it hits ideal charge *Must vent energy via various emissions if overcharged *If it runs below a certain set amount of power, it will shut down and enter a "hardened" state until a safe level of charge is regained If it is overcharged, it will begin to release potentially dangerous heat both outside and inside the suit, and if overcharged too much, it will explode. In appearance, the suit is a dull Golden color The sword is generally completely independent from the suit, but can be discharged into to either add a powerful electrical discharge or supercharge the nanites, which will allow them to be created faster and last a few seconds longer (up to eight or ten rather than five seconds) Weaknesses Blind Justice - While the mission to save others on the surface sounds good, the execution of it is another story. Since not all cases are black and white, it can be hard to say who he is truly saving. Human - While he has powers that make him above that of a standard hero, he is still flesh and blood. A mortal blow can kill him. Category:Characters Category:Humans